


Wrong Gift (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [42]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Wrong Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Wrong box.





	Wrong Gift (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Steve was laying in bed, waiting for Elizabeth, his girlfriend, to join him. They had been together for about two years and she was the light of his life. They met when she moved into the apartment across the hall from him and, after a few months, he finally had the courage to ask her out. Two years later and he knew he had met the love of his life.

Christmas was fast approaching and he had a special gift for her, but he knew he couldn’t wait that long. He was going to propose to her with his mother’s ring, one of the few things he still held on to from his past. He wanted to make it special, make it something to remember, he was old fashion like that, but he also knew Elizabeth. No matter where or how he would propose, she would love it. He decided then that he was going to propose to her that night.

Elizabeth walked in the room, wearing flannel pjs, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and, to him, she looked as beautiful as always. She laid next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her close. He felt her snuggling on his side and he could feel himself starting to get nervous.

They had talked about marriage and kids, so he knew it was something she wanted. But more important, she wanted that with him. Clearing his throat, he told her he needed to talk to her. Reaching into the nightstand’s drawer, he pulled the small box out and laid on his side so he could be face to face with her, seeing her smiling face looking back at him, with stars in her eyes. “God, I love this woman.”, he thought.

He started by saying that he loved her and that there was nothing that would ever change that. He told her that he never thought he could find someone that would make him as happy as she made him. He said that he had wanted to do this for a while but was waiting for the perfect moment. That’s when he gave her the box and asked her if she wanted to marry him.

Steve saw Elizabeth smile big, tears in her eyes as she said the word he was hoping and praying she would say. “Yes, yes.”, she said, hugging and kissing him passionately. They both chuckle and he then told her to opened the small box. Elizabeth opened the small box, but her reaction was not what he had expected.

For a second, Elizabeth looked confused and then started laughing. “What in the world?”, he thought, before she turned the box towards him. That’s when he saw it. Inside the box, instead of being his mother’s ring, was a pair of cufflinks that were meant as a gift for Sam. When pulling the box out, in the dark, he must’ve picked up the wrong box.

Steve got flustered, sitting up quickly, turning the light on and opening the drawer to retrieve the right box. He wouldn’t stop apologizing, telling her how sorry he was and that he had meant what he had said. Elizabeth just sit up on the bed next to him and kissed him, telling him that it was okay and that it turned out to be a funny story to tell people when they asked how he proposed.

Steve couldn’t help but smile. He felt like the luckiest man in the world for having such an amazing and understanding woman in his life. He opened the box, the right one, and pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger, telling her that it belonged to his mother and that he hoped she liked it.

Elizabeth smiled, looking at the ring, and told him that she loved it. Kissing him softly, she whispered an “I love you.” and he said the same to her. Laying back down, Steve turned the light off and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

He felt on cloud nine and he could feel that Elizabeth was feeling the same way. Sure, the proposal didn’t go as smoothly as he had wanted, but she was right. It would make a funny story to tell their friends when they ask how he proposed. Despite that little hiccup, he knew that he had made the right choice. He loved her more than anything and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life by her side.


End file.
